


A New First Lady

by JennJarvis20



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennJarvis20/pseuds/JennJarvis20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia Clayton was betrayed by her sister Nora. She chose a man over her family and Mia hated her for it... What better revenge than to marry the man her sister despised the most.  This is actually a novelization of a story that an RP group I was in came up. We had a lot of fun and took a lot of story liberties.  The story begins post episode 8, "Ties that Bind" Possibly could be more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New First Lady

Mia walked off. Her sister, Nora, who she thought would never hurt her, who she thought would never turn her back on her, just walked away from her to go back with Nora’s ex-boyfriend, Miles Matheson, that Mia couldn’t stand. Now here Mia was, in the same position she had grown way too accustomed to being in…Alone.   
After she had given the Captain Straussor that pendant-like thing that seemed like everyone was searching for, she didn’t know really where to go. Mia told Nora that she was going to go back to Texas where they were born, but after her sister’s betrayal, she couldn’t bring herself to go back there. Instead she headed East. She had gotten quite a good working relationship with the Monroe militia, so Mia hoped that she could continue that and make it to Philadelphia where they all were headquartered. She had always been the resourceful type, so within a week, Mia had already made it to Philadelphia from where she was.  
Mia took a break from her travels to stop at a bar within the heart of the city. It had been awhile since she felt the cool taste of vodka and soda, but it felt so good. She sat at the bar and watched as the militia soldiers and their families milled around the room. It hurt Mia so badly that her sister had betrayed her, but that didn’t stop her from feeling as though Nora would hate her if she knew that she was working with the militia. Nora was a rebel through and through. Mia never understood why her sister felt like the “rebels” with their patriotism and flag tattoos was a viable cause. Most of the northeast was Monroe Militia country and was definitely the stronger of the two sides to be on. At one point she and her sister were actually friends with Miles Matheson and the leader of the Monroe Republic, Sebastian Monroe. Nora just ended up disagreeing with the Republic ideals after her “boyfriend” Miles decided to turn again Bass. Just after she ordered another drink, Mia felt someone put a hand on her back.  
“Mia Clayton,” began the man. “What the hell are you doing back in Philadelphia?!”  
Mia turned around to see none other than Sebastian Monroe, smiling brightly. “Bass! Just the man I was looking for!” She smiled back at him.  
“Well I have always been a popular guy but what would Nora ‘Rebel’ Clayton’s kid sister be looking for me for? I think the last time I saw you, you were still in pigtails.” He sat down next to her. “Is your sister still working against me?”  
“Yeah. I tried to get her to come with me after I gave Straussor the pendant, but she wouldn’t. I will never get her Bass.” She shrugged her shoulders.  
“Oh yes, I heard about that. Before I forget, I have to offer you my greatest thanks for what you did. You have no idea what that is going to do for the Republic.”  
“Well you know I’ve always been on your side,” Mia said as she noticed the way Bass was looking at her. It was a look she always used to see Miles give Nora. She smiled nervously.  
“You have gotten really beautiful Mia. How old are you now?”  
“Twenty-six,” she started to enjoy the attention that Bass was giving. She thought, “If Nora only knew”, and said, “We’re not that far apart in age Bass. Nora just always got all the attention.”  
“Well clearly guys were wrong because you definitely turned out to be completely stunning,” he continued to charm her. “And you are on the right side, which makes you even more beautiful to me.”  
“You can keep going,” Mia was enjoying the compliments .  
Bass and Mia hit it off better than either of them had ever expected. They quickly began dating and Bass began to make Mia a big part of the operations he led running the militia. She was no longer just a militia bounty hunter, she had taken over as her boyfriend’s second in command. Mia really enjoyed spending time with Bass, and she continuously got closer and closer with him. Even though Bass portrayed himself as ruthless and uncaring, Mia saw a totally different side of him that she really enjoyed being around. She made sure that no one knew that he had this side, both of them had to show their power and strength as they led the militia. About two months into their dating, Bass decided it was time for him to propose to Mia. He couldn’t see himself with anyone else, and she was finally the girl that he wanted to settle down with.  
It was just another night for Bass and Mia. They were in the war room in Philadelphia. Bass had just gotten word of a successful strike on a rebel camp near St. Albans, VT. He and Mia were celebrating with a drink by the fire. “Who would’ve thought that A rebel's little sister would be my top second-in-command?”  
Mia smiled at him. “Does that come as a surprise to you? I always did have more guts and gumption than she did. I know the right cause when I see one, ya know. And I especially love the perks that come along with it.” She kissed him on the lips.  
“What did I tell you,” he began. “No PDA in the war room.”  
“I believe you’re the one with your arm around me,” she smirked as he pulled his arm away. “You’re my boyfriend and my lover, what do you expect me to do to you… Shake your hand?” She crawled onto his lap.  
“I could have you thrown in a cell for being this disobedient Ms. Clayton,” he chuckled through his words.  
“Is that a promise? Handcuffs and all?” She giggled inappropriately.  
“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
“Oh I know,” Mia responded immodestly.  
“Marry me,” Bass blurted out. “Be my second-in-command officially?” He squirmed and reached into his shirt pocket that he had put the antique ring that was his mother’s. “Just say yes and be my wife.”  
“Absolutely,” she exclaimed and put the rather large diamond ring on her finger.  
Bass and Mia had a small wedding in Philadelphia. It was celebrated by Bass’s most senior officers and their wives. Mia reveled in the fact that she was known as Mia Monroe now. She was sure that Nora was going to hate her when she had found out that Mia had married her sworn enemy. The thing about it that scared her was that it really didn’t bother her that her sister was going to hate her. What mattered to Mia was that she had the man that she was in love with and that she loved being with him.  
It had been a few months since the wedding and the Monroe militia’s fight against the rebels that were trying to reinstate the United States was intensifying to a point that it had never reached before. Mia did whatever she could to help her husband. She was sitting in the “war room” while Bass had a meeting with his top officers beside her. He was discussing a plan to join in an attack to obtain more pendants to help power the fleet of helicopters that the militia had acquired. “You’re not going without me!”  
“Mia, butt out!” Bass barked at her.  
One to never put up with her husband’s attitude, Mia retorted “No! I’m pretty sure I’ve proved my strength enough to the point you married me and I don’t plan on staying in Philly alone, considering we are newlyweds…So you’re either going to suck it up and say I can go or I’m going anyway.” The officers snickered at Mia sticking up to him and Bass gave her a dirty look.  
When the militia left, Bass turned to Mia. “You realize, word is that we may actually run into your sister out there? Do you even know what you’d do if you saw Nora? You haven’t seen her since you brought me the pendant, have you?”  
Mia frowned, “Do you really think that I’m going to see her Bass? She’s going to hate me.”  
“Should it even matter? You’re with me now, and we love each other.” He kissed her. “You don’t need Nora.”  
“You’re right. She’s fighting a hopeless fight. And I have you…What more could I need?”  
The next morning the Monroe’s set out for Cleveland, Ohio, a known location of another pendant, with about 20 of the Monroe Militia. To not draw attention, some walked and some went on horseback, which included Mia and Bass. It was a long and tedious journey for them. Although Mia didn’t show it, she was nervous. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see Nora, or what she would do if she actually did come face-to-face with her sister. Mia wished that the two of them were back on the same side, but that would no longer ever happened because of what she did to Nora. In fact though, she blamed Nora for the current situation that they were in, because if she would have just come along with her that day she gave the pendant to Captain Straussor, none of this would have ever happened and the two of them would be happy in Texas right now.  
The militia arrived at the point they were journeying to, about five miles outside of the known rebel stronghold in Cleveland. They set up camp and began discussing a plan of attack. “We’re going to run a recon mission to see what were going up against and retrieve the pendant with four elite officers, myself and Mia,” Bass explained. “While the rest of you strike here.” He pointed to the map. “This will be the most efficient way to do this, but we need to ready ourselves and take them out soon.”  
“So the belief is that the pendant will be where we’re headed,” Mia asked him.  
“Yes. That’s what the scouts have said, but when the first strike happens, all of that will bring them away from where the pendant is,” Bass explained and all of the men were in agreement. He dismissed his men and was left in the tent that was set up with Mia. He saw the nervous expression on her face. “I know that look Mia. You’re a strong woman. I know you can handle this mission. I didn’t marry a weak girl.”  
“I know. I’ll be fine,” she smiled at him. “It’s nice that you have that faith in me.”  
As the initial battle against the rebels began for the militia men, Bass, Mia, and the four officers working with them, headed off to the site that was holding the pendant. A scout confirmed a limited amount of people in the house and also that the pendant was really there. When they got to the house, Bass and Mia snuck around the back. They silently opened the back door and heard voices. Immediately the two of them recognized that Nora was there, as were Miles Matheson and his sister-in-law Rachel, Bass’s former captive.  
“We need to get in and out,” Bass whispered to Mia. “Avoid them at all costs.”  
They saw the pendant, right where the scout said it was, out in the open. “Cover me,” Bass said to Mia as they headed into the living room of the formerly abandoned house.   
As Mia backed into the room, following Bass with her gun held tightly in her hands that’s when she heard her sister’s voice.   
“Mia! What are you doing?”  
She froze in her steps and was brought face-to-face with her sister, as Bass also was confronted by Miles, his former “brother”. “Nora, please don’t make this difficult.”  
“What are you talking about,” Nora exclaimed.  
“Give us the pendant, and we’ll leave you alone.”  
“US?” Nora angrily grabbed Mia’s left hand and saw the large antique diamond ring on Mia’s finger. “Mia Clayton, what have you done?!”  
“I’m part of the militia now. I’m married to Bass and helping him control the militia.”  
“How can you be so dumb Mia!?”  
Mia did not hesitate and out of anger swung a sharp punch directly at Nora’s face. It connected sending Nora reeling backwards. She kicked at her, and Nora swept Mia’s legs out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud.  
“Mia! I’m your sister! Why are you doing this?” Nora pinned her down on the ground. “Stop! Stop this Mia!”  
Mia looked over at Bass who was fighting with Miles in an intense battle. He had successfully knocked Miles down. That’s when Mia screamed at the top of her lungs. “WATCH OUT!” She watched as Rachel Matheson grabbed Bass from behind and tazered him in the neck. He dropped immediately, twitching slightly but completely unconscious. Mia struggled under the strength of Nora. She tried to get away to her husband but she couldn’t move. “Let me go Nora! Let me go help him! Come on! We may not be on the same side anymore, but you know what it’s like to be in love.” She tried to pull her arms free from Nora.  
“Mia, stop struggling!”  
“No! You hurt my husband!”  
“Rachel! Do you have the syringe? We need to sedate her,” Nora asked and Rachel tossed her the syringe.  
“Rachel, you bit…”Mia’s voice trailed off as the needle plunged into her neck and she went completely unconscious.  
“Nora,” Miles began. “We need to get them cuffed and in the truck out of sight. Any militia sees them, there will be a giant target on our backs, bigger than before.”  
Nora helped as Rachel and Charlie cuffed and tied up Bass and Mia. Miles grabbed Bass and tossed him in the back of the semi that they had made their temporary home. The girls were a little gentler with Mia, even though Rachel chuckled a little as she “accidentally” elbowed the unconscious Mia in the face. “Be careful to not wake her up Rachel,” Nora warned her. “I want her to calm down.”  
“She hated me when I was Bass’s captive.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us that she married him,” Nora asked her.  
“Honestly Nora, I didn’t think that it was my place to tell you. With everything that has happened since you guys freed me, with Danny’s death and all the rebel camps we’ve lost…I didn’t think that you needed to have anything else to worry about. Especially your sister being married to the anti-Christ himself.”  
“Well it’s something that I needed to know, not find out as my sister is punching me in the face and I see the diamond ring on her finger.” Nora was completely and utterly hurt by her sister’s betrayal, and it was something that Rachel would never understand. All of her early life, Nora took care of Mia. She couldn’t believe that Mia would do something as awful as marry Sebastian Monroe, the leader of the militia that Nora worked so hard to fight against.  
“Hey, you okay?” Miles walked up to where Nora had sat down on the edge of the truck.  
“As good as I’d be after seeing my sister again and having her be married to the man that I’ve done everything in my power to work against.” She felt Miles sit down next to her and put his arm around her. “I just don’t know why she would marry Bass.”  
“You knew how he was before he turned into what he is now,” began Miles. “He was a womanizer but he really was not a bad guy. I doubt he’d ever treat your sister wrong. When Bass loves, he loves hard. I’ve seen it all my life with him.”  
Nora and Miles sat in silence for a few moments, just staring out off into the distance. The silence was broken by light moaning coming from Mia. The light moans turned into shouts, the moment Mia saw Rachel and Charlie standing guard over her.   
“You BITCH! What did you do to him?!”  
“Mia you need to calm down,” Rachel tried to settle Mia down, much to no avail.  
“I swear to God if you hurt Bass, I will kill you with my bare hands, you and your daughter!” Mia shouted at her. Charlie held Mia down. “LET ME GO! I swear I will kill you both! What did you give to me?” Her eyes rolled back into her head.  
“She gave you something to calm you down,” Nora walked up to her sister. “Clearly nothing calms a Clayton down.” She looked Mia directly in the eyes. “Did you do it just to spite me or what?”  
“Do what,” Mia scowled at her sister, fully knowing what she meant.  
“Marry him,” Nora scowled right back at her.  
“None of your damn business,” she snapped. “I love him. It shouldn’t matter to you, rebel.” Mia smelled the metallic scent of blood coming from somewhere. She wasn’t sure where, but it was making her feel sick to her stomach. “Do you smell that?”  
“Smell what?” Nora asked confused.  
“Can you please untie my legs? Unless you want throw up all over the back of the semi that you’re trying to reside in.” She looked at Nora, who didn’t do anything. “I’m serious. Miles I swear, untie me or I’ll throw up on you.”  
Miles jumped up and untied Mia’s legs. She ran to the edge of the truck and threw up. “You guys don’t smell that?”  
“What are you talking about,” Nora seemed confused. “Rachel would the sedative you gave her cause this?” Rachel shrugged her shoulders as Mia threw up again.  
“Shit,” Mia whispered under her breath. “Not now.”  
“What not now Mia?”  
“I’m fine. I just need to get some fresh air.” She hopped down from the truck and stepped away, fully knowing what was happening and equally trying to avoid the topic with her sister. Mia rubbed her stomach, trying to calm the kicking that she was feeling. She didn’t want to tell everyone that she knew what was happening. She didn’t even tell Bass that she was almost 7 months pregnant, so telling her sister and the Mathesons was completely out of the question. She knew if she revealed to anyone that she was pregnant that she would be treated like a child and not allowed to be involved at all. For so long, Mia had been covering up her weight gain with less belly shirts and more flowy tops. Recently she noticed her stomach just made her look fat…So she was strangely thankful for that. Mia felt her stomach lurch forward again and threw up another time.  
“Mia Clayton, tell me what’s going on right now,” Nora ordered her. “Why are you so sick? You’re not pregnant are you?”  
Mia tried to control her expressions the best that she could. “Of course not.”  
“Mia,” Nora said with disbelief. “Have you and Bass, ya know?”  
“Of course we have Nora! I’m married, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t talk to me like a child!”  
“Then why on earth are you so sick and getting so defensive?”  
Mia felt the baby kick and grasped her stomach instinctively. She knew that she was caught. “Nora, let me explain.”  
“My God, you are pregnant! Why on earth would you put yourself in a position of danger like this,” Nora began to lecture her. “You should be home and resting, not out in the field fighting alongside Bass. Does he even know that you’re having a baby?” She saw Mia trying to avoid her gaze. “Mia! How could you not tell him? He’s the baby’s father, your husband!”  
“I couldn’t tell him Nora. He’s going through a lot right now. He’s been betrayed by Miles, then Neville now. He’s stressed and I know he’d hate me if he found out I was having a baby.” Mia sat down in the middle of nowhere and pulled her knees into her chest. She slid over when her sister tried to sit down close to her.  
“Why on earth would he hate you Mia?”  
“It’s just bad timing. We’re on the verge of a border war with the Georgia Federation. The fighting with you damn rebels is getting more intense. A lot of the men hate Bass and don‘t trust him. And now this… And me, I’m sure that me being pregnant would send him over the edge, without a doubt.”  
“The way you’re talking, why did you even marry him Mia,” Nora asked.  
“I love him Nora. More than you could even imagine.”  
“So then tell him. If he loves you as much as you love him, then he should not have any issue with you being pregnant with his child.” Nora paused in the middle of her sentence. “If you don’t, I will.”  
“Please don’t. I’ll tell him.”  
“Mia, what if you hurt the baby in the fighting?”  
“I’m careful enough. I know my limits.”  
“How far along are you?”  
“A little over seven months. I haven’t put on a lot of weight, just enough that I could hide it easily. My housekeeper back in Philadelphia has been making sure that I’m getting enough nutrition. She even found prenatal vitamins for me from some medical supplies dealer,” Mia explained. “See! I am taking care of myself whether you think so or not. I’m not the little girl you have to take care of anymore.”  
Nora was taken aback by her sister’s forthrightness. She was right. Mia was no longer the same little girl that Nora had to protect through the worst days of the blackout. “We should probably get back to the truck.”  
“Yeah,” Mia shrugged her shoulders and walked off behind her.  
When they got back to the truck, Bass was just starting to stir. He didn’t even realize what had happened. “Mia,” he mumbled under his breath and moaned. “Mia.” He opened his eyes and saw Miles staring at him with Charlie behind him. “Hi Miles. Did you miss me? You’re my best friend of course you missed me.”  
“Did you hit his head Miles,” Charlie asked him. “Or is he just trying to trick us?”  
“Charlie, go see if Nora needs any help with Mia.”   
“I don’t want to. I want to help you,” she snapped at him.  
“Charlotte let the grown ups talk,” Bass told her. “Go help your mom and Nora with my wife.”  
“What am I supposed to do? It’s not like she’s dying. She’s just pregnant,” she revealed too much information and saw Bass’ shocked expression. “Oh shoot. You didn’t know?!” She asked him as Mia and Nora walked up to the group.  
Bass glared at Mia. “Do you have something to tell me my dear wife?”  
Mia looked at him wide-eyed and confused.   
“MIA TELL ME!”  
“Tell you what Bass? I’m an open book to you.” Mia smiled nervously, even though she was almost positive that she had been caught by her husband and he now knew that she was pregnant somehow.  
“Mia, just tell me the truth now! How far along are you?”  
Mia held her breath through her words. “Sev-seven months. I just didn’t want you to hate me Bass. I knew you were under a lot of stress and didn’t want to make it that much worse for you.”  
“It would have been even worse if something happened to you or the baby, and I couldn’t do anything to protect you.”  
Mia sat down next to Bass and because they were still both cuffed, just put her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to him.  
“You should’ve just told me,” Bass put his head on Mia’s. “I would have killed you with my bare hands if something happened to the baby because you didn’t tell me you were pregnant.” He stared at his captors with rage.  
Mia and Bass stared at the Mathesons, watching as they prepped the truck to move again. “We need to get out of here,” Mia whispered to him. “We need to get the pendant and get out of here.”  
“And how do you propose we do that, considering you’re pregnant?” Bass snapped at her. “I’m not doing anything to risk your health or the baby’s health. If I can get out of here, I’m going. I’ll send men back for you.”  
“You’re leaving me?”  
“I told you. I’m not risking you or the baby’s health. Your sister will not let anyone hurt you.”  
“I can’t,” she stuttered through her words. “I don’t want you to leave me Bass.”  
“Well you need to understand that I’m doing this because the militia needs me,” Bass said. “I wouldn’t leave you, if I was never going to come back and bring you back home to Philadelphia. You just need to give me time.”  
Mia frowned. She knew she was not going to win the argument. It was the reason why she didn’t tell anyone she was pregnant in the first place. “I can at least help you get out of here.”  
“We need to get the pendant before I make a break. I’m not leaving here unless it’s with what we came here to get. Who had it last?”  
“I did… But that was before they knocked me out.”  
Bass rolled his eyes. “Looks like we’re staying here a little longer.” Mia was going to say something but he hushed her as Nora, Miles, and Rachel came walking up to them. “Here to drug me up some more? You three seem to be doing an amazing job at that. It’s like you enjoy screwing with me. Good thing Mia’s here or I’d be worried you’d roofie me next Rachel.”  
“Don’t worry. I’m not that pathetic that I would want to be with a megalomaniacal narcissistic murdering dictator like you Bass,” Rachel smiled smugly.  
Mia scowled at her. “Pregnant or not, you come near him, I’d still kick your.”  
“MIA!” Nora interrupted her. “You will no longer be doing any form of fighting until that baby is born and you are both healthy.” She saw Mia roll her eyes at Nora. “Mia, do not roll your eyes at me. Stop acting like a five year old.”  
“How am I acting like a five year old?! You’re the one that has your own sister captive. You could’ve just let Bass and me go, but no. You had to take your boyfriend’s side over your own flesh and blood’s. It’s pathetic really.” Mia had a mean streak full of resentment. “How would our father feel if he knew that his own daughters were enemies now? Or Mama for that matter? She’d be turning over in her grave.”  
Nora came charging at her, grabbed her throat, and slammed her against the wall of the truck. “DON’T YOU EVER BRING UP OUR MOTHER! YOU’RE THE ONE THAT WOULD BE BREAKING HER HEART RIGHT NOW YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT!”  
Mia laughed in her sister’s face as Miles pulled Nora away from her. What Nora didn’t realize was that Mia had picked her pocket just as she had done to Erin months ago to get Bass his first power pendant. But this time she wasn’t going to just hand it over to him. She knew the second she did, her husband would leave her and she wouldn’t see him for a very long time. Mia reached into her pocket and dug the pendant in deep into her jacket without anyone seeing.  
“What was that about,” Bass asked as Mia slouched down.  
“Pregnancy mood swing.”  
A few days passed before Mia decided to tell Bass that she had “tricked her sister into not even knowing that she had the pendant.” He was ecstatic at the revelation and couldn’t wait to get it and get back to the men. It was as Mia expected but she knew that it was time. She had to let him go. She was getting more and more pregnant as the days went by, and as much as she would love to have had him there for the baby’s birth, she figured that maybe, just maybe, Bass would send the men back for her in time to deliver in the comfort of her home in Philadelphia.  
They slept one last night in the back of the truck as the rebels continued their travels. As they slept, Charlie walked around on patrol. She saw something poking out of the back of Monroe’s pack. It was shiny and silver. “That little shithead. How did he get this?” She took the pendant and walked away.  
In the morning, that’s when it happened. The militia attacked the truck that Nora, Mia, Monroe and the Mathesons were traveling in. Bass rifled through his pack looking for the pendant. It wasn’t there! “Mia, where’s the pendant?”  
“What,” Mia gasped.  
“The pendants not in my bag! Did you take it?”  
“No! It must have been Charlie. She was the only one back here.”  
“Damn it Mia! You should’ve been more careful this is all your fault,” Bass yelled at her. The militia quickly took control of the situation, and Bass had everyone searched thoroughly, except for Mia of course.  
“No one has the pendant,” Bass asked one of the officers.   
“No General, we didn’t find it, but the Matheson girl…We weren’t able to get to her. She took off.  
“See I told you she has to have the pendant.” Mia piped in.  
“We haven’t searched you Mia,” he said full of malcontent.  
“I’m your wife. What do you think I have to hide from you?” Mia brushed off one of the guards who attempted to search her. “Don’t touch me.”  
“Let them search you Mia,” Bass barked at her. “What do you have to hide, right?”  
“I’m your wife, you shouldn’t even think about searching me.”  
Bass charged at her angrily and twisted her arm behind her back. “WHAT ARE YOU HIDING MIA,” Bass shouted at Mia as guards held onto Nora and Miles on either side of him.  
“Let her go Monroe! I swear if you harm her or the baby I’ll,” Nora struggled through her words and was interrupted by Bass.  
“You’ll what Nora?” Bass turned back to Mia. “Did you take my pendant Mia?”  
She started to cry in pain. “Bass please let me go! You’re hurting me! I told you! I saw the Matheson girl sneaking around and I just figured she was the one that took it. Please!” She begged him to stop but he only twisted her arm harder. Mia started to get sharp pains in her pregnant stomach. “I don’t have your pendant Bass! I'm loyal to you! I love you, I always have!”  
Bass did not want to hear any of what Mia had to say, nor did he care that he was hurting her. All he cared about was that he had access to power and now because of whoever, he lost it. “Why did you let her take it Mia,” he continued to shout.   
The pain became unbearable in Mia’s abdomen and arm. “Please,” she breathed through her words. “Please stop.” Suddenly she fell to the ground unconscious.  
Miles broke through the hold that the militia guard had on his arms. “Enough is enough Bass. We don’t have your damn pendant and I don’t know where my niece has gone off to. You’ve become so power crazy that you don’t even give a damn about your unborn baby. Let us go Bass.”  
He dropped Mia’s limp body to the ground. “You can have her. She’s of no use to me.” Bass turned on his heel and left with his men.  
Miles picked up Mia’s pregnant, lifeless body and looked at Nora. “We need to get to my brother Ben’s house. It’s about a half a mile up the road.”  
“Yeah, we need to get her to a safe place. She’s going to be devastated when she wakes up. She loves him, no matter what a shit he can be,” Nora explained to Miles as Rachel and Erin walked up to them. “Is the house okay?”  
“Yeah,” Erin explained. “It’s just the way Ben left it. In fact, looks like it’s hardly been touched since.”  
The group headed off to the house. When they got there, Miles gently layed Mia down on the couch and Nora covered her with a large blanket that she dusted off. Although she and her sister had had their differences, she was all Mia had left right now, and Nora knew that she would need her now more than ever.  
After some time resting, Mia stirred awake. “My baby,” she exclaimed. “Is my baby okay?” The only one in the room with her at the time was Nora who ran to her side.  
“Mia…You passed out. The baby should be okay,” Nora explained.  
Mia felt the baby kick and was relieved, but then sudden panic hit her. “Wait! Why am I here? What have you done to my husband? I hope you didn’t hurt him.”  
“You don’t remember what happened,” she asked her sister.  
Mia attempted to move her arms out from underneath the blanket and suddenly a shooting pain went through her arm. She pulled her arm out and saw large, prominent finger-shaped bruises on her arm, each swollen evenly to the size of a grape. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered who gave her the bruises. “He just left me?” Mia frowned at Nora.  
“I’m so sorry Mia.” Nora hugged her little sister tightly.  
“I just don’t understand how Bass could do this to me. I have been nothing but loyal to him and he,” she stuttered through her words. She didn’t finish her sentence but shook her head and wiped away her tears.  
Nora could not believe that she was saying this, but she stuck up for Monroe. “Mia, he’s just really not himself right now. He’s going through a lot and having a hard time dealing with all of the betrayals he’s faced of his men. You’ll see, I’m sure he’ll be back to normal soon, you’ll see.”  
“I don’t think he will Nora. I’ve never seen him like that. He’s so different from the man I married. It’s like,” she paused. “I don’t even want him near our child when it’s born.”  
“Don’t say that,” Nora began. “You know what it was like not growing up with parents. Do you really want to put your unborn child through what we went through?”  
Mia didn’t respond to Nora, but she sat there staring into space…Her mind racing at lightning speed. She thought she could go back to Texas to give birth, but there wasn’t enough time. The baby was almost due to be born; she was about 3 weeks away from her due date. She knew she had a pendant but she couldn’t let anyone know that she did, because the Mathesons would jump at the chance to have power to use to destroy the militia. “My-My nerves are shot.” Mia lied to Nora as Miles walked into the house.  
“If we plan on staying here for a bit, we need to fortify the house up a bit,” he told Nora.  
“Well hello to you too Miles,” Mia said sarcastically.  
“Mia,” he nodded.  
“Mia, I’m going to get Rachel to help you out. She can make you an herbal tea to help you relax and rest.”  
Mia looked at Nora. “Why Rachel? I want you to stay with me.”  
“Mia, I can’t. I’m the only one that can help Miles out there since Charlie’s gone off to God knows where and Erin’s still asleep.  
She glared at Rachel as she walked down the stairs.  
“Thanks for the nice warm welcome Mia,” Rachel said sarcastically.  
Mia didn’t respond, but continued to give Rachel a nasty stare. Mia hated Rachel. She knew about her history with Miles, even more than Nora knew, because Bass revealed quite a bit to her. She knew Rachel had had an affair with Miles. She also knew that affair preceded Miles’ relationship with Nora by less than a few months. Mia also hated Rachel because when she was a prisoner of the militia, she caught her trying to come on to Bass in a feeble attempt to break free. She will never forget the look on Bass’ face when she knocked Rachel out with one punch.  
“I’ll make some tea for you Mia. It will help to calm your nerves. You have got to be quite stressed out after what happened with Sebastian.”  
“Don’t pretend like you care Rachel,” Mia snapped at her.  
“I’m not pretending Mia. I know we have not always been the best of girlfriends, but I can understand what you’re going through. And I do feel extremely sorry for you.”  
“I don’t need your pity Rachel.” Mia curled up on the couch and looked at the dark purple bruise that was still prominent as ever on her forearm from where Bass wrenched her arm so hard, it felt as though he almost broke it. Her pregnancy stomach was now round and prominent. Never did she think that she would be back with the rebels, with Bass hating her, and almost 9 months pregnant. She heard Nora and Charlie arguing with someone outside and glared at Rachel Matheson who was boiling some water over a small wood burning stove. She didn’t even want the tea that Rachel was making her, she just told her that she wanted it to get her away from her. Mia hated the Mathesons but they were all that she had now. Her husband hated her, and she still felt like Nora didn’t trust her.   
Suddenly they heard a scream that sounded like Charlie from outside the front door of the house. Rachel and Mia both ran to the front.   
“Mia! Get back!” Nora yelled at her sister.   
“What’s happening Nora,” Mia asked.  
“Rachel get her back,” Nora yelled again. “The militia broke through and set up a mine. Charlie is on it, and I need to help her!”  
Mia screamed. “No Nora! Please don’t do this! Please! I need you!” She felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen that she had not felt before and clutched her stomach.  
“Mia,” Rachel gasped. “Are you okay?”  
“It’s fine. I just got a cramp,” she said followed by another stronger cramp that doubled her over in pain. All of this happened as a loud explosion set off outside and Mia and Rachel were thrown back. “NORA!” She ran to the front door and saw Charlie and Nora not moving outside. “Miles help them!” She yelled to Miles who ran outside and saw the two girls doubled over. Mia watched as Miles came running in with Nora, first who seemed as though she had broken her leg and then Charlie, who was completely unconscious with a trail of blood dripping from her head. Everyone took off running to help the two injured women and left Mia alone in the living room of the safe house. The pain in her stomach became continuously worse. She started breathing slowly and controlled to prevent herself from completely passing out. Then it happened…Her water broke.  
Rachel came trotting down the stairs right at that moment. Her eyes bulged out at the site of Mia’s water breaking. “Oh shit! Baby time!”  
“No,” Mia exclaimed. “I can’t have my baby now. Not here.” She held her stomach in pain through a contraction. “Not here. Not with you people.”   
“Mia, your baby is coming. It’s not going to wait.”  
“No! I’m not having my baby with rebels.”  
Rachel grabbed Mia’s arm and began leading her upstairs to one of the bedrooms. “Your baby is not going to give you a choice!” She let Mia scream through a contraction.   
“I’m scared! I need my sister,” Mia cried painfully.  
“Mia, she’s being taken care of by Miles right now. Erin’s going to help me with you.” Rachel explained as Erin walked into the bedroom and saw Mia’s spread legs covered with the sheet.  
“I know we’re all girls here, but do you really want me here for this,” she asked uncomfortably and watched Rachel kneel down at the foot of the bed. “How about I let you squeeze my hand and I can…Wipe your forehead.” Erin swiped the sweat dripping down Mia’s face.  
“Mia, I’m going to need you to push soon,” Rachel tried to use a very calming tone. “You’re quite dilated so the baby’s coming soon.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Just give me a good push Mia. We need to work on getting your baby out of you.” Rachel saw Mia begin to push and heard her crying that it hurt. “I know it hurts sweetheart, but if you want the baby to come out I’m going to need you to push some more.”  
Mia pushed so hard that she fell back weakly. She heard Erin telling her how “awesome” she was doing and Rachel telling her to push more. She pushed again almost to the point where she was about to pass out. “Rachel, this hurts so bad!”  
“Mia, one more should do it. Erin grab those blankets over there and be ready for the baby. He or she is almost here! Come on Mia! I know you can do this! You’re strong, I remember the hits you’ve given me!”   
Mia began pushing and pushing. Rachel told her to keep going until she says stop. It was a chorus of screams that was followed by the joyous sounds of a baby’s cries. The moment that Mia heard the baby’s cries, she began sobbing uncontrollably. “What did I have? Is it a boy or a girl?”  
Rachel finished cleaning up the baby, wrapped her up tightly in a blanket, and handed her to Mia. “You have a beautiful baby girl Mia.”  
Mia’s heart melted. She looked down at the small baby girl, wrapped up in a pink princess fleece blanket that must’ve been Charlie’s as a baby. She had a bit of Mia’s dark brown hair sprouting on her head, but in the same sense, she had Bass’ bright big crystal blue eyes. She looked so comfortable nestled in Mia’s arms. “Rachel, she’s beautiful. I can’t believe how beautiful she is.”  
Amidst the quiet after the birth of the baby that Mia ended up naming Lily Claire Monroe, no one noticed the Monroe Militia scout that was outside the house listening to everything that was being said and everything that was happening. Although Mia felt as though Bass no longer cared about her, he did care about the child they made together and wanted to do whatever he could to ensure that the child was safe, even if it meant that he would take the child away from Mia and raise it on his own…  
The scout walked into Monroe’s office. “Sir, I have some amazing news for you.”  
“Make it quick!” Bass barked at him.  
“Your wife had the baby.”  
“She what,” he asked and froze.  
“Mia had the baby last night when I was doing my recon. I heard the screaming, then the baby crying. I heard the Matheson woman say something about it being a girl. Do you want me to get some men to attack the house and bring the baby back to you sir?”  
Bass thought about it for a moment. He had a daughter now. He felt feelings creeping in, and immediately squashed them. “The baby needs her mother right now. But sit on that house. If you see anything going on, you tell me. They breathe the wrong way, you come and tell me and we move in on the baby. I don’t want that baby raised as a rebel.”  
Mia was laying in bed still very sore from giving birth, holding Lily tightly. She looked down at her sweet sleeping face and fought back the tears. She was so proud of herself for giving birth to such a beautiful daughter. She heard a noise, which woke up Lily. The baby looked up at Mia with her crystal blue eyes. Immediately, Mia saw the direct resemblance to Bass. She remembered how much the two of them loved each other and how he genuinely did care about her at one point. At one point, those words stung her painfully and tears began to trickle down her cheeks.  
“What are those tears for,” Nora asked as she limped into the bedroom. “A little birdie tells me I have a niece now…” She sat down next to Mia and put her arm around her.


End file.
